


What Nobody Knows

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smut.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Nobody Knows

"Don't tempt me Bussell..."

Katie's eyes flash with amusement at the sharp intake of breath from Darcey when she speaks, her voice is rougher, huskier than usual and she can't help but enjoy the flash of surprised lust that flickers in Darcey's eyes. 

"You'd do it... wouldn't you?"

"In a heartbeat."

It takes a couple of days but, given the time, Katie isn't too surprised that she's taken a while to get here. She had, of course, had to wait out her time as the 'winner' and now that, finally, the show was starting again she had returned, although she had snuck away after they had filmed her dance, using one of the musical breaks to sneak into place, she was smirking even as she settled, she knew she had to be still for this to work. After a while, during which Craig, then Bruno, then Len, settled, she was rewarded with exactly what she had expected. As she had known, Darcey had picked a simple, but barely covering, dress, and had not bothered with her usual underwear, the only difference besides her underwear situation was how she settled, everyone had seen her settle with her knees pressed together and, they would expect she had this time, but she had settled in such a way that gave Katie direct access to what she was planning. Filming began and Katie took her time running her hands up Darcey's legs, her hands light and teasing over Darcey's inner thighs, keeping her settled enough that she could only move enough to give a little more access for what Katie wanted to do. She could hear Darcey's breath catch in her throat and smirked, taking her time, waiting for Darcey to finish speaking before she settled to her work, her already skilled tongue was working a little faster than usual and she won her reward soon enough, leaving Darcey's hands tangled in her hair and pulling her back for more. As the dances and judgements continued, so did the teasing. It was easy enough for Katie to bring Darcey to each climax, the stimulation of what exactly was happening was helping them both along and she was smirking as she slipped away, leaving Darcey breathless. 

She was smirking as she waited in Darcey's rooms after the show, accepting Darcey's kiss and pulling her closer again. 

"What did you learn today Bussell?"

"Never, ever taunt a proms presenter."


End file.
